


If only I wasn’t

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: A headcanon that Aloha has some Octoling blood in him, M/M, another that he plays games too, army makes a mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: Aloha never told anyone before, but he had some Octoling blood in him from his mother’s side after helping a lost Octoling girl. While Skull and Mask were surprised, Army on the other hand approach it differently.





	If only I wasn’t

It was a hot summer day at Inkopolis Square, as four inklings sat outside in the heat. “Heey Army~? Can’t we do something that’s a bit cooler? Don’t think Mask here won’t survive a little longer” Aloha asked, pointed to the cyan inkling next to him who was sweating like crazy, “or at least get something to drink to cool off man.” Army rolled his eyes as he closed his manual, “we have a battle in three days Aloha! A little heat isn’t going to kill us!” Army replied, though he hated to admit Aloha was right. There was no way he was going to agree with the party squid, even though he had feelings for him. “Army, why don’t we move it to the café? It’ll be bad if Mask gets sick.” Skull suggested as Aloha quickly agreed. “Finally! So let’s go~” Aloha said, helping Mask up. Just as the four were about to leave, an Octoling girl came up to them looking confused. “<Um excuse me..Do you know where the Reef is?>” She asked, getting confused looks. “Sorry but we can’t speak-

“<Oh! You take the bus to there! From here it’ll be the second stop!>” Aloha said pointing to the nearest bus stop. “<Thank you so much!>” the Octoling girl replied, waving before she left to the bus stop. “Ha~ Cute” Aloha said, before noticing the looks he was getting from Army and Skull, “What?”

“You know their language?” Skull asked as Aloha hummed. “Yea~ But before any questions, let’s get Masky here in a cooler area” Aloha said, getting a groan from the other. “Doooon’t call me Masky.”

The four inklings sat down, Mask already quickly drinking his iced coffee as Aloha hummed a bit. “So wanna still know~?” Aloha asked, getting a nod from Skull and a yes from Army. “Well~ The truth is from my mother’s side, my great grandfather was one. Though everyone else down the line were inklings after that” Aloha explained, taking a sip of his frappe, “though my mother taught me some.” The other three were quite surprised as Skull spoke up, “So you have some Octoling blood in you?”

“Yep~ Though not as much as my mother or grandmother. Though I don’t have any of their features” Aloha replies, scratching his cheek. “Then why didn’t you tell?!” Army demanded, surprising the three. “No one bothered to ask?” Aloha was confused. Why was Army acting this way? Before he could say anything Army left, leaving the three by themselves. “What’s with him?” Aloha asked, though he felt something he couldn’t pinpoint. “Maybe he needs time to think” Skull said, as he quickly munched on his cookie. “You don’t think bad of it, do you?” Aloha asked as Skull shook his head. “No, why would it?” Skull asked confused. Aloha was still Aloha. “Huuuuu, it’s stuuuuupid if yoooou asked meee” Mask said, looking at his squidphone, “buuuut it doesn’t boooother me either.”

“Ah~ That’s great to hear~!” Aloha smiled, much to Mask expression, “though I’m worried about Army.” Mask and Skull looked at each other before back to Aloha. While Mask knew Army had a crush on Aloha, it bothered him quite a lot. “Maybe I’ll call him later” Aloha’s voice broke his thoughts as he watched Aloha got up and left, waving goodbye to the two. “I gotta leeeeeave too” Mask said, leaving soon after.”

Aloha threw himself on his bed, looking at his squidphone. He had been texting Army about earlier, but he never got a single reply from him. ‘ _He’s not busy’_ Aloha thought before deciding to call him. Aloha heard a few rings before hearing the line being picked up. “Ah! Army! Why didn’t yo-“ Aloha couldn’t finish before Army’s voice cut him off. “Why are you calling me Aloha!” Aloha was pretty shocked. Was Army that mad? “Army. I don’t understand why you’re so mad about it.” Aloha replied, still confused. Mask and Skull were fine about it, so why wasn’t Army. “You Aloha. You never told anyone about this!”

“Excuse me? No one bothered to ask about my family! If you don’t like that then I don’t know what’s wrong with you dude!” Aloha hung up, throwing his squidphone on his pillow.

Why was Army being cold to him? Aloha didn’t understand it before he remembered what he told them, that’s he has some Octoling blood in him due to his mother’s side. Why did that bother him? Mask and Skull didn’t seem to mind. But the way Army was reacting told him otherwise. How did he not act this way when Hatchi was around, rather why was it only Aloha? Maybe because he didn’t tell them, but neither of them asked. Cod he needed some fresh air.

Aloha walked around the Square, feeling a bit down. He still couldn’t believe how Army acted towards him, which left a bad taste in his mouth. Just as he was about to head back home, he noticed a familiar cyan inkling as he walked towards him.

“Heey Mask~” Aloha smiled, sitting next to Mask on the bench. “Whaaat dooo yooou waant Alooha?” Mask asked, getting silence from the other. “Can I ask you somethin?” Aloha sigh, catching Mask’s attention, “Were you bothered that I didn’t say anythin about my mother’s side?” Mask put his phone away in annoyance. Was this bothering Aloha? “Nooo. Why woooould I? No one boooothered to ask” Mask replied, getting a look from Aloha. “Ha~ I’m glad you and Skull think the same~” Aloha replied as he leaned back. “Haaaaaa~? Why?” Mask asked before Aloha started explaining everything that happened with Army.

Army felt horrible. He shouldn’t have said those words to Aloha, but at the same time Aloha never told anyone this? So why? Why didn’t Aloha tell him! Did he fear what would happen if the others knew? Army slapped himself before remember Aloha had a small portion of Octoling blood, as he was still more inkling. Heck he didn’t even have anything that would resemble an octoling other than him being cuddly. Now Army really felt bad as he quickly left his home in search of Aloha.

Army huffed when he made it to the Square. Aloha didn’t answer his phone telling Army he’s ignoring him or he left it at home. Speaking of Aloha’s house, he wasn’t there either. ‘Where can he be?!’ Army thought until he found him, sitting next to Mask.

“Cod Mask. Maybe you’re right” he heard Aloha say as he secretly listened to their conversations. “Haaaa~? Yooooou? Agreeeeing with meee?” Mask’s voice. Just what are the two talking about? “Anywaaaays! A-Alooooha there’s soooomething I’ve beeeeen waaaaanting to saaaay!” Mask said, as Aloha tilted his head. “You do~? Well spill then~” Aloha replied smiling. “I-I looove you” Mask confesses, his hand entangled with Aloha’s.

It became quiet as Army froze. _Please say no, please say no, please say n-_

“Hahaha~ Man I thought you'd never say it! I love you too Masky~” Aloha smiled as Army felt his hearts drop. Was it because how he reacted when Aloha told them he had some Octoling blood in him? “Hey~ Wanna hang at my place? I found my Crossing 5DS~” Aloha said, surprising Mask. “HYUK?! You have the special edition 5DS?! Ufufufufu~ Didn’t think you’re the gamer type~” Army heard Mask’s replied, and Aloha’s laugh. “Well, crossing seemed interesting enough and-“

Army left. He didn’t want to hear anymore. After all Aloha chose Mask instead of him. Maybe because of what he said or maybe Aloha never saw him more than just a friend. But one thing for sure was Aloha never felt the same way Army felt for him.

And Army blamed himself for it.


End file.
